This invention relates to a steering device for an outboard motor and, more particularly, to an adjustable restraining device for retaining the motor in one of a plurality of fixed steering conditions while permitting pivotal movement of the motor about a tilt and trim axis.
As is well known, outboard-motors normally include a swivel bracket which not only supports the power head and drive unit for steering movement about a generally vertically extending steering axis, but also facilitates tilting movement about a generally horizontally extending tilt and trim axis. The tilting movement relative to the transom of the boat is often required with some outboard motors to angularly adjust the power unit to place the propeller at an optimum position for boat propulsion. Normally, a handle or tiller is affixed to the power unit for steering movement about the steering axis.
In many instances it is desirable to provide an arrangement for retaining the steered components in a set position so that the operator is not required to continually have his hand on the tiller. For example, when the operator is trolling for fish, he or she may wish to keep both hands free to fish while the boat travels in a straight-ahead direction or while the boat circles a particular region of water. Similarly, when traveling in a straight line across a current, it is necessary to position the motor to steer slightly into the current to compensate for the forces of the current that tend to turn or propel the boat in an undesired direction. Thus, it is often desired to have a retaining device that is capable of retaining the steered components in a plurality of different conditions such as in a position to steer the boat in a straight ahead, as well as in a left-and/or right-turning direction.
Various retaining devices have been developed to meet some of these requirements. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,201 to Watanabe. This retaining mechanism, however, is limited to retaining the motor in only one predetermined position so that the boat will travel in, for example, a straight-ahead direction. Such an arrangement, however, is not capable of retaining the motor in a plurality of other positions such as in a right- or left-turning direction.
Another retaining device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,896 to Allen. Although this retaining device is capable of holding the steering components in a plurality of positions, it requires securing the tiller to the transom and does not permit tilting movement of the swivel bracket while in a retained position. Thus, the operator must disconnect the retaining device in order to tilt or adjust the motor to its optimum position for boat propulsion.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved steering system for an outboard motor or the like.
It is another object of this invention to provide an outboard motor steering system wherein the motor may be restrained in any of a plurality of predetermined steering conditions.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved outboard motor steering arrangement wherein the motor may be tilted about a horizontal tilt axis while still in one of a plurality of restrained positions.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved outboard motor steering system wherein the motor may be restrained under constant, although adjustable, pressure to hold it in a plurality of secured positions, but facilitates tilting and readjustment of the motor about a horizontal tilt axis and a vertical steering axis.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved outboard motor steering arrangement comprising a releasable retaining device capable of manually locking the motor in a secured or retained position.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved outboard motor steering arrangement comprising a detachable retaining device that is removably mounted to a clamping bracket assembly. Other and more detailed objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description and the accompanying drawings.